LONELY' KyuMin's Fanfiction 1shoot
by ChulMin15
Summary: L.O.N.E.L.Y. Satu kata yang terdiri dari 6 huruf. Kata yang memiliki arti yang begitu mendalam bagiku. Kata yang mampu membuatku merutuki hidupku sendiri. Dan, sebuah kata yang membuatku bertemu dengan 'mereka'.


**'LONELY' KyuMin's Fanfiction 1shoot**

**.**

**.**

**L.O.N.E.L.Y. Satu kata yang terdiri dari 6 huruf. Kata yang memiliki arti yang begitu mendalam bagiku. Kata yang mampu membuatku merutuki hidupku sendiri. Dan, sebuah kata yang membuatku bertemu dengan 'mereka'. **

**.**

**.**

**ChulMin15**

**Proudly present a fanfiction YAOI KyuMin**

**''LONELY''**

**.**

**.**

**Cast:** Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, other..

**Genre: **Romance, fantasy, sad and friendship

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: **This Fanfict is MINE !

**Length : 1shoot**

** :: **sudah lama saya tidak menulis sebuah ff, ntah kenapa saya tiba-tiba ingin membuat ff ini. Semoga, readers dan para KMS menyukai'a. ^^

**Warning ; **BOY's Love ! YAOI. And sorry for typo. v(_ _)v

Don't forget to reply

Disini. Yah... di taman ini. Disinilah tempat yang menurutnya sangat aman dan jauh dari keramaian. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu semua kesedihannya selama ini. Tepatnya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun belakangan ini.

Lee Sungmin, namja bermarga Lee yang memiliki wajah manis dan tampan secara bersamaan. Kulit putih bersih dan lembut seperti susu, serta bibir plump shape 'M' yang begitu menggoda. Sungguh, ia memiliki perawakan yang begitu sempurna.

Tapi.., seperti yang kita ketahui selama ini. Tidak ada yang sempurna di muka bumi yang kejam ini. Semua yang ia miliki itu tertutupi oleh sebuah kekurangan yang ia miliki. Sebuah kekurangan yang membuatnya dijauhi.

"hyung~ ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah malam. Mau sampai kapan kau di taman ini hyung?". Suara itu terdengar lirih di telinganya. Ia tahu siapa namja yang sedang memanggilnya itu. Lee Hyukjae, adik serta satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara semilir angin meniup dedaunan yang seolah-olah menjawab pertanyaan Hyukie-panggilan kecil Hyukjae. Hyukie mendekati sosok hyung nya yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang taman itu. Menatap nanar pada punggung Sungmin yang tidak menunjukkan pergerakan.

Ia tahu pasti kalau hyung nya tidak akan menjawab panggilannya. Tapi.. setidaknya ia telah berusaha bersikap sopan dengan mengajak hyung nya itu berbicara.

Kosong. Yahh.., hanya tatapan itu yang terlihat di mata indahnya Sungmin yang telah kehilangan cahayanya. Wajah berserinya dulu kini telah berganti dengan wajah pucat dan dingin. Raut muka tanpa ekspresi itu semakin menambah sesak di hati adiknya-Lee Hyukjae.

"kajja kita pulang, ahjumma sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita."

Hening. Tetap tak ada jawaban. Tapi.., tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu kini telah bergerak dan berdiri di hadapan Hyukie. Melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Hyukie menjauhi taman ini untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Hyukie hanya mampu menutup mulut melihat sikap hyung-nya itu. 'mau sampai kapan kau tertidur begitu hyung? Aku merindukan Sungmin hyung yang dulu'. Gumamam itu begitu lirih dan pelan. Sangat pelan hingga hanya ia dan Tuhan yang mampu mendengarnya.

Tertidur? Ah, kalian jangan salah mengartikan kata itu dulu. Hyukie mengatakan itu karena ia merasa kalau jiwa ceria Sungmin yang sesungguhnya sedang tertidur. Semenjak kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang mengakibatkan kedua orangtua mereka meninggal dunia. Sungmin sudah mengunci mulut dan dirinya dari siapapun. Termasuk Hyukie, sang adik.

Kekurangan yang Sungmin miliki bukanlah sebuah kekurangan fisik. Melainkan kekurangan jiwa dan semangat hidupnya. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang bisu. Diusianya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun ini, Sungmin sudah kehilangan jiwanya. Meskipun ia tetap melakukan aktivitas seperti remaja pada umumnya. Seperti sekolah, tapi Sungmin tetap tak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Termasuk pada guru-gurunya.

.

.

"kau melamun lagi minie~". Sungmin menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di tepi danau yang ada di belakang sekolahnya. Sendirian, sebelum sesosok namja tampan dengan paras yang sangat sempurna bagai seorang pangeran di negeri dongeng, datang mengusik kesepiannya.

Sungmin tersenyum, menatap namja yang duduk disebelahnya. "kenapa kau lama sekali datangnya? Aku merindukanmu Kyu~". Sedikit merajuk sebelum memeluk sosok yang ia panggil dengan nama 'Kyu' itu.

"eumh, mianhae.., tadi aku berjalan-jalan sebentar"

"eumh,". Sungmin menatap namja itu. Mengerjap perlahan dengan bibir pouty alami yang lucu.

"hey, kenapa kau menatapku begitu min? Kau berniat menggodaku eoh?". Ohh, ayolah. Siapapun tidak akan tahan melihat pesona menggoda alami milik Lee Sungmin. Termasuk namja yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Sungmin menggeleng. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu kemudian berusaha menghilangkan pemikirannya itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "ada apa?". Tanya kyu lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang begitu lembut.

"_eobsoyo"_ . Sungmin diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "kyu~, ini sudah 3 tahun bukan?"

Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya tersebut. Kemudian mengangguk dan bergumam meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Sungmin. "waeyo?". Tanyanya lagi.

"bolehkah aku berharap sesuatu?"

"tentu saja, apa itu Min?". Mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin sembari menatap wajah manis namja yang ia sayangi itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyu sejenak, matanya terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang ia fikirkan. Dan kyuhyun tahu jelas akan hal itu. "bolehkah aku berharap.., kalau kau benar-benar nyata?".

"entah kenapa.., aku sangat takut kau tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku seperti Donghae dulu."

Kyuhyun diam. Ia tak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin tadi. Pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti sebuah pengharapan yang sangat besar. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya hanyalah kekasih khayalan dari seorang namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin ini.

Kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Saat Sungmin bersama keluarganya pergi merayakan hari kelulusannya ke Jeju island. Mobil yang mereka naiki mengalami kecelakaan dan jatuh ke jurang. Awalnya mereka semua selamat, tapi.. saat akan keluar dari mobil, kaki Sungmin terjepit disela-sela jok mobil. Sebagai orangtua, eomma dan appa Sungmin segera menyuruh Hyukie pergi duluan, kemudian mereka berusaha mengeluarkan Sungmin dari mobil yang akan meledak itu. Dan, kejadian berikutnya adalah kejadian yang sangat tak ingin Sungmin ingat.

Sungmin yang frustasi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menjadi tertutup dan tidak pernah mau berbicara. Semenjak orangtua mereka meninggal, mereka di rawat oleh sepupu mereka- keluarga Choi. Perusahaan juga di jalankan dengan baik oleh tuan Choi. Hingga suatu hari, Sungmin menciptakan khayalan sesosok namja tampan bernama Lee Donghae, ia menjadi sahabat Sungmin. Hanya pada Donghae Sungmin berbicara.

Tak ada yang dapat melihat Sungmin berbicara sendiri. Karena Sungmin berbicara ketika ia hanya sendirian. Dan hal ini, hyukie-lah yang tanpa sengaja melihat Hyung-nya itu tertawa dan berbicara sendirian di taman. Awalnya hyukie mengira kalau Sungmin gila. Tapi, akhirnya ia mencoba untuk mengerti dan menutup mulut.

Dan, setelah Donghae. Sungmin mencoba menciptakan kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa ini akan menyenangkan. Tapi, ternyata Donghae menghilang setelah Kyuhyun datang. Dan ini sangat membuat Sungmin sedih.

Semua hal itu masih dapat Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas. Semua hal itu Sungmin ceritakan padanya dengan air mata yang menganak sungai dipipi mulus namja manis itu.

"Kyu.., kenapa kau diam?"

Teguran dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian tersenyum dan mengecup kening Sungmin. "gwaenchana., aku rasa. Sudah saatnya kau kembali ke kelas Min~ . jam istirahat sudah selesai bukan? Aku tidak mau kau membolos lagi"

"eungh, tapi kyu_

"tidak ada penolakan Lee Sungmin, palli. Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Aku pergi dulu. Nanti kita bertemu lagi di kamarmu."

Dan detik berikutnya, Sungmin sudah sendirian dengan wajah yang kembali datar. Melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi danau dan kembali ke kelas.

.

.

"eungh.., Sungmin-ah, chukkae.., nilai ujian fisika mu kembali dapat nilai sempurna. Ini kertas ujianmu." Kim Heechul. Guru fisika yang terkenal killer itu bahkan tak mampu mengusik Sungmin. Ia hanya terus tersenyum canggung saat Sungmin melangkah ke mejanya di depan kelas dengan ekspresi datar dan aura dingin yang menguar. Membuat seisi kelas hening. Diam membeku tak berani mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sungmin kembali ke tempat duduknya di sudut kelas. Heechul yang sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi murid 'khusus'-nya ini hanya mampu menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran.

'aku mulai lelah dengan semua ini. Aku mulai lelah mengharapkan Kyuhyun menjadi nyata. Kesepian yang kuciptakan sendiri membuatku semakin tersiksa. Aku telah mencoba untuk keluar dari kesepian itu. Tapi sekali lagi, aku tertarik ke dalamnya dan tak mampu keluar.'

Sungmin kembali tenggelam ke dalam dunianya. Menatap kosong pada jendela di sebelah kirinya sambil menopang dagu. Dan sedetik kemudian semua pemandangan disekitar Sungmin berubah menjadi pemandangan di tengah hutan yang penuh dengan pepohonan tinggi menjulang ke atas. Harum pohon pinus begitu mengusik indra penciuman Sungmin.

"hey min.., ini masih di jam pelajaran. Kenapa kau memanggilku eoh?". Seru Kyuhyun sembari melipat tangan di dada menatap Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin yang di tatap begitu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima. "waeyo? Aku hanya merasa bosan dengan pelajaran itu. Aku bahkan sudah pernah mempelajarinya dulu darimu. Jadi, untuk apa aku belajar lagi.". jawab Sungmin santai.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kemudian membawa Sungmin duduk di salah satu batang pohon yang tumbang. "arraseo.., lalu.., apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"euh, chamkaman. Kau jadi terlihat seperti orang yang sangat sibuk Kyu. Dan itu sungguh menyebalkan".

Ohh, ayolah.., sepertinya kali ini kau harus extra bersabar dalam menghadapi sosok imut di hadapanmu ini cho kyuhyun. "baiklah, baiklah. Terserah padamu Lee Sungmin. Dan, berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau ingin menggodaku lagi eoh?" kali ini sepertinya gertakan Kyu berhasil. Sungmin segera menhentikan aksi mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Menatap horor pada Kyu yang menatap lapar padanya.

"baiklah, sekarang..katakan, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?". Tanya kyu sembari memeluk tubuh ramping Sungmin dari belakang.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku saat di danau tadi Kyu.". jawab sungmin sambil menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Menatap intens mencoba menuntut jawaban pasti yang membuatnya tidak kecewa. Dan.., sepertinya itu akan sulit bagi Cho Kyuhyun.

"eumh..., aku? Jadi.. nyata? . chamkaman.., aku tercipta dari imajinasimu min. Kau tidak akan bisa menghayalkan wajahku sampai sesempurna ini tanpa adanya kilasan dari sosok asli pemilik wajah ini. Jadi.., kemungkinan aku memang ada di dunia nyatamu".

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berfikir. 'benar juga. Aku pasti pernah melihat wajah ini sebelumnya, tapi dimana?'. Batin Sungmin sambil menatap ke sembarang arah. Lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"tapi.., apa dia akan sama sepertimu? Mencintaiku dan selalu menemaniku.". kembali Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Sedikit rasa sesak menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bernafas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menyesal. "aku tidak tahu min. Itu di luar jangkauanku. Ingatlah, aku hanya imajinasi yang kau ciptakan dari fikiran bawah sadarmu.". Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sepertinya, kau sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi Min, kau harus merubah pola fikirmu terhadap orang-orang disekitarmu. Jangan seperti ini terus Min, kau hanya akan semakin menyiksa dirimu dengan kesepian yang kau ciptakan sendiri. Hancurkan dinding pembatasmu terhadap dunia nyatamu. Masukkan pemikiran-pemikiran logika yang kau temui. Hapuskan aku dari fikiranmu."

"Cukup Kyu! Jebal.., jangan paksa aku untuk menghapusmu. Aku membutuhkanmu..". entah kenapa, hati Sungmin semakin sakit. Matanya mulai memanas. Meskipun ia namja, tapi... hatinya benar-benar rapuh. Pipinya mulai memerah menahan tangis yang akan keluar. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"tidak Min. Sudah saatnya kau harus hidup normal seperti remaja pada umumnya. Aku tidak mau melihatmu semakin tenggelam ke dunia imajinasimu. Cobalah bersosialisasi dengan teman-temanmu lainnya. Carilah kekasih yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan bisa menjagamu selamanya. Meskipun aku sudah kau hapus, tapi.. kenangan kita akan selalu tersimpan di fikiranmu."

Sungmin tidak tahu kapan airmata itu mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Yang ia tahu, saat ini hatinya benar-benar sakit. Hatinya masih menolak untuk mempercayai orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Ia.. mencintai sosok khayalannya itu. Ia mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae Min~, yeongwonhi..."

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Hyukie terlihat panik melihat Sungmin yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Ini sudah malam. Dan namja manis itu masih belum membuka mata dari Hyukie menemukannya sudah pingsan di kelas. Dengan bantuan temannya, Hyukie membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit yang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

Dan namja itu semakin panik saat melihat sungmin menangis dan mengelukan sebuah nama terus menerus. Dokter mengatakan bahwa Sungmin mengalami sedikt tekanan jiwa. Hal itu membuatnya masih tenggelam di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Dan hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi adalah Sungmin akan tertidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"hiks.. eottokhe? Sungmin hyung..., hiks.. Hae.., aku benar-benar takut.".

"tenanglah Hyukie.., semoga saja Sungmin hyung cepat sadar." Hyukie memeluk namja yang ada disampingnya. Sepertinya.., namja itu adalah kekasihnya Hyukie.

"hahhh.., Mianhae Hyukie, Hae.., aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus segera pulang.". kali ini terlihat seorang namja lagi yang datang menghampiri Hyukie dan namja yang di panggil Hae itu. Hyukie menatap namja itu sejenak, lalu mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah membantunya untuk membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit ini.

Namja itu menatap sosok Sungmin yang terbaring lemah di kasur sejenak. Kemudian menghela nafas dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"ANDWAEEEE..., KYUUUU~~~".

'degh'

'dia.., memanggil namaku?'. Dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam menatap Sungmin yang baru saja berteriak dan duduk di atas kasur. Kemudian pandangan mereka tertuju pada namja yang baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"k-kyu.., kenapa..., Sungmin hyung memanggilmu?". Tanya Hyukie pada sosok namja yang masih diam mematung di depan pintu. Matanya menatap shok pada Sungmin yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah suara Hyukie.

"kyu.., hiks.., kajima..". ohh, sepertinya semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak melihat aksi Sungmin yang tiba-tiba turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung memeluk sosok yang masih diam mematung karena namanya yang selalu disebut oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

Siwon, Hyukie, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun masih diam menatap sosok namja manis yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Fikiran mereka masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sungmin, namja yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup dulu kini terlihat lebih cerewet dan hyperaktif. Lihatlah, Sungmin masih saja mengoceh sambil memakan ice cream vanilla ukuran jumbo yang ia pesan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di dalam café yang ada di taman bermain lotte world ini. Siwon, sepupu Sungmin dan Hyukie benar-benar tak percaya bisa melihat sepupunya telah kembali menjadi Sungmin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Perubahan yang terjadi hanya dalam semalam itu benar-benar seperti suatu kejadian yang menggemparkan dunia. Ohh,, ayolahh..., itu terlalu berlebihan bukan? Tapi,memang seperti itulah yang mereka rasakan.

"hyung..,jangan terlalu semangat memakan ice creamnya. Kau bisa tersedak.". kali ini Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara,mengambil tisu mengelap sudut bibir Sungmin yang terdapat ice cream. Sungmin yang menerima perlakuan manis dari Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa tersipu malu.

Sungmin sedikit mengulum senyum mengingat semua sosok teman dan kekasih khayalannya dulu ternyata adalah teman-teman semasa kecilnya bersama Hyukie dan siwon.

Karena menutup diri dari semua orang membuat Sungmin tak pernah menyadari siapa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Termasuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang juga satu sekolah dengannya. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah menyukai Sungmin sedari dulu hanya mampu tersenyum lega saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin kalau namja manis itu sangat mencintainya.

Dan Donghae, namja yang juga bermarga Lee itu adalah kekasihnya Hyukie . dia sedikit tersanjung saat Sungmin bercerita kalau ia membayangkan Donghae sebagai sahabat khayalannya.

"aissh, Hyunggg..., kenapa kau tidak mau membayangkanku juga? Bukankah aku adikmu?". Hyukie kembali mengajukan aksi protesnya pada Sungmin. Ia masih tak terima karena Sungmin tak pernah mau berbagi penderitaannya dengan Hyukie. Namja yang memiliki gummy smile tiu hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan tangan yang di lipat di dada.

Sungmin menatap hyukie sejenak, "kau selalu ada disekitarku, jadi aku tidak mungkin membayangkan orang yang jelas-jelas ada di dekatku". Dan dengan polosnya Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Hyukie yang membuat namja itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"sudahlah chagy, kau jangan seperti itu. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Sungmin hyung sudah kembali seperti dulu.".

"ne, aku setuju dengan Dengan Donghae, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Sungmin sepupu manisku ini sudah kembali menjadi yang dulu lagi". Ucap Siwon sembari mengacak rambut hitam milik Sungmin dengan gemas. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Jauhkan tangan mu dari Sungmin-Ku!"

BLUSHH

Wajah Sungmin seketika memanas. Pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan mereka yang melihat aksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin itu hanya bisa tertawa menggoda dan sesekali melemparkan godaan-godaan mereka pada pasangan yang baru resmi berpacaran itu.

Berhentilah berfikiran bahwa kau hanya sendiri di dunia ini. Bukalah hati dan fikiranmu. Hadapi segala hal yang ada di dunia ini. Cobalah membangun kepercayaan dengan sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, jangan terlalu mempercayai siapapun. Termasuk dirimu sendiri yang mampu menciptakan khayalan yang tak nyata dan mampu membuatmu semakin terpuruk akan keadaanmu.

**LONELY the End**

Baiklah..., ini ff gaje yang berada di luar nalar. Meskipun ini ff singkat dgn alur kecepatan(selalu, -_-') tapi, saya harap readers mau meluangkan waktu untuk Reading and Comment, this fanfict. ^-^

Jeongmal gomawoyo ~ ^^


End file.
